This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
A filter can be used to protect sensitive equipment (e.g., injectors or pumps) by removing particles, debris and/or contamination from fluids (e.g., diesel fuel, urea, water, oil, etc.) prior to entering sensitive components of such equipment. Edge filters have been used in diesel fuel injectors to remove particles from diesel fuel. Conventional edge filters are generally simple and robust and have generally performed adequately for many applications. Continuous improvement in the edge filter field is desirable, as improvements in filtration performance (filtration particle size, flow rate through the filter, etc.) can improve the performance and efficiency of the products in which they are incorporated.